


Love Letter

by Mestizo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, good ending, love letter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestizo/pseuds/Mestizo
Summary: «You see» she was saying «My family is moving out, and I don't want to leave without letting him know…»GuanShan clicked his tongue, looking at the letter her trembling hand was holding out: all crumpled and folded. She probably had it for a long time.«Can't you fucking do it yourself?» he said, hoping in a corner of his mind that she would back up because...well of course because he didn't want to do it!She lowered her head, disheartened «I tried so many times...but He Tian is so…» her face turned into such a bright shade of red that GuanShan feared she was about to explode.GuanShan let out a frustrated sigh “Of fucking course” he thought.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

GuanShan knew about his reputation.  
He knew what was the general idea that most of the other students had about him.  
Most of it true, that's for sure, but he really wasn't that kind of monster some of them thought he was.  
He wasn't but... sometimes he wishes he was.  
Like right now, looking at this tiny girl, all shyness and awkwardness.  
She actually seemed nice, it was proven by the fact that she approached him not scared but just embarrassed; poking lightly at his back and asking in a whisper to talk.  
Something completely new to GuanShan, so surprised and unprepared that he followed her without thinking. But the moment of surprise didn't last long.  
They were hiding in a corner of the hallway, just under the stairs.  
«You see» she was saying «My family is moving out, and I don't want to leave without letting him know…»  
GuanShan clicked his tongue, looking at the letter her trembling hand was holding out: all crumpled and folded. She probably had it for a long time.  
«Can't you fucking do it yourself?» he said, hoping in a corner of his mind that she would back up because...well of course because he didn't want to do it!  
She lowered her head, disheartened «I tried so many times...but He Tian is so…» her face turned into such a bright shade of red that GuanShan feared she was about to explode.  
GuanShan let out a frustrated sigh “Of fucking course” he thought.  
She raised her dark eyes to GuanShan's «I saw you two talking a lot and I thought you could do me a favor, you two are friends right?»  
GuanShan stomped down his foot «We're not friends!»  
The girl furrowed her brow «Oh» she thought for a moment «Ah! So you're best friends!»  
«What?»  
«Please!» she bowed down, handing the letter with two hands «Please take it!»  
Some noises came from upstairs, someone was probably coming down. GuanShan just wanted to go away.  
He stepped back «I don't-»  
«Please!» she repeated, looking at him with teary eyes but immediately trying to push the tear back up. She was trying so hard «Take it»  
GuanShan clenched his jaw so hard; something inside his chest was suffocating him.  
He could tell that she was honest, that this was something really, really important to her. He could see her trembling knees and lips.  
He wasn’t a monster but….  
«Give me that!» he said, snatching abruptly the letter.  
The girl's face lighted up as a sunshine «Thank you! I’m so happy»  
«I didn't say yes! I just want you to freaking leave me alone! Get lost!»  
She smiled again, clapping her hands and happily walking away.  
GuanShan watched her disappearing inside a class, and right after that he looked at the letter. Somehow he felt so angry with himself.  
“What the fuck am I doing?”  
He turned around, pushing the letter inside his pocket; he didn't care that the letter wrinkled.  
Suddenly, he saw something moving behind him with the corner of his eye: but the stairs were empty.  
“Uh” he thought “I thought there was someone”.

He went back to his class, and the more he thought about it, the more he regretted his decision. How was he even supposed to give He Tian the letter?  
Felt so fucking humiliating.  
Why him? He didn’t want to give it to He Tian...he didn’t want to because...  
Because he didn’t want to get involved with him! It wasn’t his fucking problem.  
Moreover, he wasn’t good with crying girls, and he didn’t want to deal with a crying girl when he’ll have to return the letter because He Tian didn’t want it.  
That if...He Tian actually refuses it.  
His stomach made some amazing flips at that thought. GuanShan grimaced laying a hand over his stomach.  
“What the hell was that?”  
«Mo GuanShan?»  
GuanShan jolted, his classmate was looking at him, apparently a bit concerned.  
«What?»  
«You alright there? You were spacing out for a bit»  
GuanShan’s stomach was still hurting a little bit, he got up.  
«I’m going to the infirmary»  
«Oh...ok,»  
As he walked outside, GuanShan kept looking down at his pocket. It felt heavier now, like he had a big rock chained to his leg.  
He arrived at the infirmary and sat on the bed.  
Maybe he should just throw the letter away or...give it back to the girl. He didn’t even know her name.  
“She was kind of cute, I guess”  
Again, a cramp gripped his stomach.  
He laid down on the bed, sighing.  
“It’s none of my business. I’ll just give it to the fucker and let him deal with it. It’s not my problem. I don’t care, I don’t care...I don’t...fucking...care”

GuanShan looked up.  
He Tian was standing there, turned with his back towards GuanShan.  
GuanShan was looking for him, right? He was because he had to...he had to do something.  
He Tian turned around and as soon as he saw GuanShan he smiled so brightly, so happily and cheerfully GuanShan forgot what he was trying to remember .  
«Little Mo» said He Tian getting close, circling GuanShan’s waist with one arm and GuanShan’s neck with the other «I’m so happy little Mo»  
What was he talking about?  
He was about to ask him, but He Tian suddenly pushed him away, keeping his hands over GuanShan’s shoulders, looking into his eyes. There was a weird look into them, somehow it scared GuanShan. Deeply.  
«Thank you, GuanShan»  
For what?  
He Tian's hands slipped down, he took one step back.  
«It's all thanks to you»  
A lump formed in GuanShan's throat.  
He looked down: a pair of tiny hands were wrapped around He Tian's arm.  
It was her, smiling and blushing.Taking He Tian's hand into hers, resting her cheek in his arm. GuanShan's eyes were moving all over, not finding a place to stop. His ears were buzzing.  
«Thank you Mo GuanShan» she said.  
«But-» said GuanShan  
«Thank you for giving my letter to He Tian»  
Instinctively, GuanShan's hand and eyes went to his pocket: it was empty.  
He looked up, He Tian and the girl were still looking at him, their smile wide and unsettling.  
«But I didn't...I never-» said GuanShan. He looked into He Tian's eyes «I thought-»  
«It's all thanks to you» repeated He Tian, interrupting him. Keeping her close, so carefully, so tenderly.  
«Thank you for giving me the letter»  
«I didn't!!» yelled GuanShan «I don't get it!»  
But he wasn't listening, in fact he wasn't even looking at him anymore. He Tian's was staring through him like he wasn't even there.  
His eyes were just for her.  
Only for her.  
Was that it? Was a fucking piece of useless paper enough to make everything…disappear?  
He looked down, the girl was still looking at him  
«There was nothing to begin with» she whispered, smiling, and her voice sounded so much like GuanShan's «I'll just give it to the fucker. It's not my problem» she was saying. And now GuanShan was sure it was his voice talking.  
«I don't care» he sounded so cold «I don't care»  
GuanShan clenched his jaw, his fists...yet, his right hand was moving on his own. He looked down, it was going inside his pocket...there it is! The letter!  
He looked up: He Tian was once again before him. He tried so hard but the letter was already in his hand...and he was giving it to He Tian. He didn't want to, he absolutely didn't! But his hand wasn't listening to him, nor his voice, or his body.  
He Tian's was staring at the letter, he was about to accept it.  
“I didn't” thought GuanShan, clutching his eyes so hard, trying to stop himself with all his might.  
He Tian's fingers closed around the letter  
«DON'T!!!!!»

GuanShan woke up still yelling.  
He was drenched in sweat, his heart was beating fast and his head felt like it was about to explode.  
He looked around: the infirmary.  
He rested a hand over his mouth, then his eyes.  
He sighed deeply, trying to regain some self control.  
Lessons were almost over.  
He got up, putting his shoes back on.  
He looked down...his eyes went to his pocket.  
This time, under his will, his hand moved over the pocket...he heard the faint rustling of paper.  
A long, deep, deep breath left his lips.  
He sat down, looking at the window…  
“The hell am I supposed to do now”.  
The bell rang.  
GuanShan had barely the time to listen to it, that the door behind him opened up. He thought it was the teacher until-  
«... little Mo?»

To be continued….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 is coming soon!  
> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/


End file.
